Overheated
by Foxohki x3
Summary: Pokemon lemon! Male Eevee/female trainer in the first chapter, female Flareon/ Male trainer in the second. :3 Made to be humorous and innocent, many lessons in mating are taught! ;3 Don't read if this stuff doesn't Floatzel your Boatzel!
1. To Teach an Eevee

***** This is the first ever pok****émon lemon I have ever written, so excuse me if it seems a bit more rough than any of my other stories you have read! It has been updated and polished to the best of my current writing abilities, but it is what it is. I am currently in the process of updating all of my other older stories as well and I will upload them here as well once edited. Thanks for reading. ;3 *****

Lately my Flareon has seemed more powerful! Even her lowest damaging fire attack, ember, the one she first learned after evolving into a Flareon, now seems to one hit K.O. any pokémon! Even water types! And as another one the trainer's pokémon who was fighting hits the ground before my fiery canine, its eyes swirling in circles, it seemed as though my opponent was getting increasingly frustrated.

"How does a fire attack one shot a water type pokémon?" The female trainer yells angrily.

See, I told you…

A fellow eeveelution lover like me, she calls back her unconscious Vaporeon; its body steaming after being seared by one of my Flareon's lava plume attacks.

"Well... You're all I have left little guy… Do your best!" She says before throwing a pokéball into the battleground area; a blinding red light flashing and then fading to reveal her last pokémon, a small Eevee.

"Vee!" The trainer's pokémon yips in a cute little high pitched voice.

Facing my Flareon, the Eevee lowers its forelegs to the ground as it its rump remains up in the air to wag its tail up high in a playful manner; the little brown fox seeming more interested in playing than fighting. Upon seeing her clueless Eevee's behavior, the girl I was battling against smacks her face with the palm of her hand.

Almost half the size of my Flareon, the little Eevee didn't seem like much of a challenge... So I decide we should go as easy as possible on the small pokémon.

"Uhhh Flareon... Just use a low power ember okay?" I tell her.

Ignoring me, I watch as she instead uses a quick attack to at full speed towards the Eevee, only to stop before it, not actually landing the attack.

'What was she doing?' I think to myself.

Now just inches away from each other, the little Eevee begins to repeatedly pounce at my Flareon's forepaws.

'I guess she decided she wanted to play too?' This match was quickly turning into a scene more common to a daycare center than a pokémon battle...

Turning her body to face me while keeping her head looking back over her shoulder at Eevee, Flareon watches the smaller pokemon intently, never breaking eye contact with it. With her rump facing the brown fox, she goes into the same position that it had been in earlier; her forelegs lowered to the ground with her backside high, tail whipping left and right.

"Flareon! You don't need to use a tail whip! It has no defenses! Just use bite or something and end it!" I shout to her. Seeming to ignore me again, Flareon continues wag her big fluffy tail around; the Eevee cocking its head to the side curiously as it watches the bushy appendage wave back and forth in front of it.

Suddenly, the Eevee starts to pounce back and forth toward the white mass of fur. Playfully attempting to grab onto my Flareon's tail, it looked as though they had invented a fun game for themselves to play, and watch as the other trainer puts her right hand's thumb and index finger her face as she begins rubbing her eyes like she had a headache; probably thinking about what to do with her uncooperative little fox.

Abruptly stopping her tail wagging for the Eevee to play with, the two pokémon seem to stop their playing as my Flareon turns to face her body back towards her opponent. Finally taking my advice and using an attack, Flareon now uses a bite on the scruff of the Eevee's neck; a sharp "vee!" being heard as her sharp fangs sink into the little fox.

With the Eevee's neck fur still in her mouth, I watch on as Flareon slowly moves her body around so that they are standing side by side, before then straddling the smaller pokémon's chest with her forelegs to lay on top of him and pummeling it's butt hard with her crotch.

'Cool! This must be some new attack she learned! My Flareon is the greatest!'

Whatever move my Flareon was using it must be super effective, because I can hear the Eevee let out little: 'vee! vee! vee!' squeaks each time she attacks it with here hindquarters, and judging by the goofy expression on the fox's face, its tongue lolled out of its mouth while it pants heavily, I knew she must be close to finishing it off; the way she used her bite attack and followed up with this new one was quite cool, and I beam with happiness as I think about how amazing and talented my lovely Flareon is as she performs it.

"Yeah, Flareon! Keep it up girl! Finish him!" I cheer her on; the Eevee's trainer, who at some point had went to lie down with her back on the grass area where we were battling to stare blankly at the sky as she waited for the couple to finish playing, now looking over at our two pokémon upon hearing me cheer on my Flareon.

As my fire eevolution continues to hit her Eevee's butt again and again with her crotch, the girl watches on as my pokémon dominates the match.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell is your perverted pokémon doing?" The female trainer screams as she quickly gets up and run towards our fighting furry companions.

"Perverted? What? That's an attack! You're obviously just jealous at how easily she's defeating your Eevee..." I explain to her as I also start rushing towards the battling pair.

Both reaching our pokémon, the girl tries to grab on to her Eevee's front sides and pick it up, only to fail and back off as she is met with a growl from my awesome Flareon.

"Tell your horny bitch to get off him!" She yells frantically.

"Flareon come!" I shout.

Finally letting loose her toothy grip of the Eevee's neck, she comes to my side obediently as notice a small puddle on the ground directly below where she had executed her relentless new move; maybe it was a water type attack?

With cheeks flush red and eyes half closed, the little brown fox pokémon stares groggily at its trainer as she picks it up with both hands under its forelegs; her fingers press to its fluffy white furred chest as she holds its limp form to check for damage.

Now, this Eevee must be rare or something, because it wasn't like any I have ever seen before... It appeared to have some odd shaft thingy sticking up from between its hind legs, a little red pole jumping up and down as the rest of its body dangled motionless in its trainers grasp.

'Perhaps it uses the thing for some special attack?' I think to myself, when suddenly the red stick begins to spray out white liquid all over the female trainer's face and chest, confirming my theory.

"Wa... Watergun!" I exclaim. 'Wait... No...' I think to myself. 'It wouldn't be able to learn that unless it became a Vaporeon... Then again, my fire type Flareon had just used some water type move, so nothing would really surprise me at this point! But its liquid goo stuff was white... Hmm... I know!'

"String shot!" I guess again, pointing my index finger toward the trainer's face, still covered in her own pokémon's attack; the girl just continuing to stare straight at her Eevee after being hit by the pokémon's strange move. Maybe the liquid had some paralyzing qualities to it?

Turning her head towards me and away from her pokémon very, very slowly, the female trainer locks eyes with me; the small fox's mysterious liquid dripping off her nose and chin a bit as she turns. Fully turning her head towards me to look at me dead on now, I can't help but feel a sense of unease wash over me; it seemed as if one of her pokémon had taught her scary face, because what I saw on hers does fill me with fear...

"I'm going... To kill you..." She says slowly in a menacing monotone tone.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't train your pokémon well enough so that they use their attacks properly..." I reply.

"Kill..." The girl tells me, slowly walking towards me holding her Pokémon in hand.

Grabbing the center of my shirt with her left hand, the surprisingly strong female then starts to lift me up off the ground as my Flareon, immediately sensing that I was in danger, lets loose a flame thrower upon the lower half of the girl's body; causing her pants and most of her panties to seemingly melt away in the fire, forcing her to let go of me and her Eevee as quickly covers her exposed private parts with both hands.

"Let that be a lesson to you! You don't mess with me and Flareon!" I tell her off.

"You perverted jerks! Get me some new pants or I'll have you sued for sexual assault!" The girl threatens me hysterically.

Staring at the distraught female trainer as I try and think about what to do about all this, I watch as her little Eevee trots around to make its way to her behind, before then sticking its nose up close to her uncovered rear and sniffing. Suddenly the girl's body jolts upright as her pokemon stands on its hind legs and presses its forepaws to the back of her thighs; the Eevee's head leaning forward towards her to examine her hiney. The little fox's weight against the back of her legs, along with its unexpected nosing of her rear end, seems to cause the trainer to fall to her knees now as the girl loses her balance and she continues keeping her privates covered with both hands; struggling to keep Flareon and I from seeing them.

"Sss... Stop that Eevee!" She gasps as her pokémon starts to nuzzle up and down between her butt cheeks, before then stops in the center and begins to flick its tongue out; causing the girl to wiggle and shudder as her Eevee continues to lap repeatedly inside her crack. "Eevee! No!" She pleads again as it continues its licking, seeming to ignore its trainer's commands; that was happening a lot lately...

Every slurp placed on the kneeling trainers behind makes her body visibly spasm, each pass of Eevee's wet tongue causing her to slowly lean further forward with until the girl's front half reaches the ground and she uses her hands to keep herself up; it almost looked like she was in the same the position that my Flareon had been in earlier, and her Eevee had been in before that, the same one it used when it wanted to play… Gripping either side of its trainer's lower back, I watch in awe as the little brown fox now doubles his efforts; furiously attacking the inside of her butt cheeks with lick attacks .

Breathing hard, the female trainer raises her butt up a bit higher as she lean forward to lay on her arms; assuming the exact same position our pokémon had been in now. Removing its tongue while licking its lips, the little Eevee begins sniffing the air; the curious fox must have smelled her other lower lady hole, now uncovered by her hands and directly at its eye.

"Eevee..." Is all the trainer can manage to say before her pokémon begins licking at the opening of her vagina now; causing her to whip her head back a bit at the sudden invasion of that most secret place.

The little fox lapping and licking its trainer's special place as she writhes and twitches under its tongue's touch, Flareon and I watch their awkward performance in awe as they change positions some; the girl reaching back with both her hands to grip the Eevee's tiny forepaws that were resting on her upper butt to bring them forward more, resting them on her lower back as she moves the top half of Eevee's body forward and it stands up more on his hind legs to press its undersides against her. 'Was she trying to teach it how to do my Flareon's super cool new move?'

Moving her left arm down in-between her legs now, I watch as this strange female trainer places her left hand in-between the Eevee's own hind legs to grab the base of its tiny red water gun sprayer, while her right hand moves around to the back the little fox's behind to push its rump forward so its crotch is pressed firmly against her butt.

"Eevee... Good boy..." She tells her pokémon, still gasping for breath.

It was kind of hard to see now, but I guess she put that little red stick inside her vagina? And did she say good boy? I guess her Eevee was male? But that red shaft thing... That couldn't be its penis could it? Why would I never have seen them there before on any other male pokémon? I'm pretty sure they reproduce differently than humans do; I mean, they do lay eggs after all.

Continuing to watch the scene before me intently, I see Eevee's forepaws and forelegs shift along his trainer's form as she stops grabbing onto his red stick and both her hands go back to the grassy floor; her pokémon wrapping his legs around her lower waist as he begins to thrust his lower half into the female trainer, seeming to try and mimic what my Flareon had done to him earlier.

I was seriously beginning to wonder just how useful this attack could actually be, because it didn't seem to be doing any damage as this Eevee performs it before me now... The girl it was being used on seems to be moaning in pleasure with each lunge of her pokémon's hindquarters against her... Maybe it was a move to lure the opponent into a false sense of security like charm or sweet kiss? Whatever the case, it's definitely helpful if the pokémon knows pound… I looked as though her Eevee knew it, and was using it over and over again to enhance the ability. I mean, it LOOKS way more powerful than when my Flareon had been using it at least…

"Veeee!" Her Eevee howls in its tiny voice, finally executing the end part of the intricate maneuver and spraying its white liquid into his trainer's vagina; knowing that he had indeed finished the move as he quickly dismounts his trainer and a puddle of pokémon attack goo spills out onto the ground between them. "Vee! vee! vee!. Vee! vee! vee!" He yips happily while running circles around the girl.

"Eevee... Return..." The female trainer pants as a stream of red light hits her excited pokémon and brings him back into his pokéball.

Maybe that attack the Eevee just used is a kind of move like giga drain? The little fox Pokémon does seem to have stolen all of her energy…

"Listen... I... You... You can't tell anyone about this..." The girl tells me.

"Yeah okay! The less people that know about that secret attack the better! We'll have an advantage on everyone else that way!" I agree with her.

"Umm yeah... Secret attack... Right... Just don't tell anyone about it, because if it gets out, everyone will start using it." She suggests.

"Right right..." I agree again, noticing she is still practically naked... "Umm, here… You can have my pants. I'll be fine with just my boxers until I get back to my tent I have set up. Sorry about that."

"That's okay... Thanks... Just don't forget to not tell anyone about this..." She tells me, still breathing hard to recover from the training session she just had with her pokémon.

"I know!" I shout in response.

"Well... See yeah..." She says, and then weakly walks away from me after being hit by her Eevee's white energy sapping liquids twice now.

Just goes to show you how little I know about the world of pokémon... They really are amazing! It seems like all pokémon, or Eevee and its evolutions at least, can perform this strange unknown move! I don't know where my Flareon picked it up from, but I should begin training her with it just like that girl was training her Eevee! I want her attack to become at least as powerful as that Eevee's was, so maybe I should try teaching her pound too increases its effectiveness!


	2. Realizations and Heated Relations

After having had the strangest pokémon battle of my life, which had been going well at first before our pokémon then decided they would rather play and try out new techniques than actually attack each other, I was now making my way back through the forest to where I had set up camp, pants-less; leaving behind the grassy clearing where a female trainer had challenged me to a fight to make my way back into the forest. She must have seen how amazing my Flareon's new move was, because a short while after seeing it performed, she tried to copy it and teach her Eevee the ability right then and there. Though, when her little vee used the move, it had a special red shaft thing to help fire out white liquids out which seemed to make it even more powerful than when my Flareon's used her clear substance one on Eevee's behind. Maybe my Flareon has one of those red squirters too? That I've just never noticed? They might just come out specifically for that attack or something; I'll have to check later when we practice it.

There isn't much I know about my Flareon's body except that it's super cute! And that it's female. I know that human females have a vagina hole between their legs, and that males like me have a penis down below there. I also know that you're supposed to put your penis in that girls vagina opening to have sex and make babies, or you can use it to train your Eevee I guess... But I'm pretty sure that all of that stuff works differently for pokémon though, I mean, I've never seen a penis on a male pokémon before, and I would have seen it if they did have one! My brother has a male Jolteon, and it's always rolling around with its back in the grass playfully; giving everyone a good view of his crotch and little yellow furred poké balls, but no penis to be found in that area. And as for female pokémon, I've never actually checked for a vagina... All of the ones I've gotten to know personally have had a large thatch of fur between their hind legs covering the spot where it might be, just like my Flareon does. I suppose there could be one hidden underneath all that fluff, but honestly? I've just never been bold enough to investigate... All I know is that you put two pokémon of the opposite gender in the daycare center, wait a bit, then they will come back with an egg. They won't ever tell you what goes on back there, believe me, I've asked.

Almost back to my tent now, that was nearly in the middle of this random forest I had found my way into while looking for another Eevee to catch so I could turn it into another eeveelution and have more of my favorite type of Pokémon! I can make out the faint noise of falling water.

"Flare!" Flareon's ear perk up before she barks trying to communicate with me, then starts running in the direction of the quiet sound.

I don't keep her in a pokéball, I think it's demeaning… Only letting pokémon out when we want to 'use' them? I do not use her… She's not a tool to win battles, she's my friend! And I make it a point to let her know that she never has to fight unless she wants to, and that we are equals in my eyes. Pokémon are as smart as humans, they just have a hard time learning our language. Sometimes I think people forget that...

Always out of her ball, my lovely eon with a mind of her own is always running off whenever something excites her, and I basically have no choice but to chase after her and play along with whatever she's up to; which is alright with me, because it's usually something fun! And now, as my Flareon bolts towards the sound distinctly attuned to that of a waterfall, I stumble after her; still wearing just my boxers that have little pictures of every kind of eeveelution on it and my favorite t-shirt that has a picture of a bad ass Cubone that had its arms crossed and wearing sunglasses, white bold text above the Cubone that reads: 'Deal With It'.

The sound of water falling onto water getting louder and louder as I run in the same direction my energetic eon had gone, I finally arrive at a waterfall to see the drop was about twenty feet or so high with a large pool of pristine mountain water it had made after years of pummeling the ground there. It seemed void of any life other than my Flareon, who looked to be waiting patiently for me to get here.

"Eeoooon!" She shouts, jumping into the water belly first to make as big a splash as she possibly can; leaving me soaking wet in the wake of her damp dip of destruction.

"You!" I shout at her as she comes doggy paddling towards me laughing and trying to say something in her poké speech

"Eon! Eon! Eon!" She says; probably telling me to get in with her now that I was already wet...

I can barely make out her orange and white form as she continues to come swimming towards me, as it appears as though she has been completely surrounded by her own personal steam cloud the split second she landed in the water. Her naturally hotter body would always create some amount of steam whenever she decided to go for a swim in colder water, but this time there was a ridiculous amount; and it's not like the water was especially cold…

"Flaaarree!" My Flareon cries as she suddenly leaps out of her fog of evaporating water and onto my chest, knocking me over onto my back to lie in the dirt as she begins nuzzling my neck lovingly. "Flareon flare! Eon flare!" She goes on, trying to tell me something as her dripping fur quickly makes any part of me that wasn't already wet covered in water.

"Okay okay! I'll swim with you! Geeze!" I tell my demanding Flareon; She always did love playing in the water way more than a fire type should.

Grabbing onto Flareon's sides, I lift her off my chest and set her down beside me. She was already almost completely dry now, her body only slightly steaming as it evaporates any last traces of water left on her. I notice her body feels much warmer than usual too, hot even for a Flareon. I should probably check her temperature to see if she's sick when we get back to our tent, but right now she demanded I go swimming with her, and I just had to fulfill any wish she had. She pretty much did as she pleased, but I didn't mind, I thought it was kind of cute! Sometimes I even feel like Flareon thinks that she's the trainer in this relationship! Such a silly pokémon she is.

Quickly discarding my boxers and shirt to become as naked as my pokémon, I then jump into the water with a cannonball; hoping to splash my fiery canine friend back and get some revenge. Damn it, I barely hit her at all...

"Flaaarreeoon!" She yells, happily jumping into the water and hitting it with another bodyslam; this time though I am able to avoid her giant splash as I duck under the water before she can land, and I feel the water move around me as the small wave she creates passes over my head.

Re-surfacing from under water, I find myself surrounded in a Flareon steam cloud that must have again showed up after she came back in the water.

"Flare! flare! flare!" She shouts happily as she begins swimming in circles around me as I float in the water.

"Well your energetic today, aren't ya!" I tell her.

"Flareon! flare!" She replies, continuing her laps around me as my thoughts trail off to earlier today.

I start to think about that Eevee and his trainer, the noises that girl made as her pokémon pummeled her hindquarters with his crotch, and the little pleasurable 'vee!' squeaks the little brown fox made with each thrust into her vagina; could that little red shaft between her Eevee's legs actually have been his poké penis? Did I just witness what I think I did? Was that Eevee actually having sex with his trainer? And if so… Just what exactly was my Flareon trying to do that Eevee earlier? Trying to get him to have sex with her by showing him how? I guess it would make sense if they reproduced the same way humans did…

Thinking about that Eevee's red rod going in and out of his trainer's vagina seemed to make my own human flesh colored rod become hard... And thinking about teaching my Flareon that same technique and doing it with her, it causes my heart to beat fast and my penis to jump up and down under water...

My playful fire canine seems to be done swimming now as she finally stops her constant circling of me and starts to make her way towards the shore, her little fog cloud going with it. Reaching land and pulling herself out of the water, she shakes her body to get off any loosely clinging water stuck on her fur.

"Flare Flareon!" She speaks; I guess she was done and wanted to go now...

"Okay girl... Just… Give me a minute..." I tell her; but I had no idea what to do... I couldn't get out the water with my penis all erect like this! It's kind of hard to miss... Who knows how she'd react to seeing it, and how I could I possibly explain that thinking of her had helped to cause it?

"Eon!" She yells impatiently at me.

"Okay okay... I'm coming..." I respond, seeing no other choice as I begin to swim as slow as possible to the water's edge. "Dammit... It's still erect..." I quietly curse to myself as I reach land.

Pulling myself out of the water, I then quickly run over to where I had placed my boxers and shirt on a nearby rock, and then put them on as fast as possible; hoping that Flareon hadn't noticed anything strange about my body. Covered up now, I look around for her, but can't seem to find her anywhere, when suddenly I feel something soft and furry rub up against my leg from behind. "There you are!" I exclaim.

"Flareon..." She responds quietly as she continues to grind her body against me. She was acting more like a Skitty than a canine type pokémon as she proceeded to circle around me now, leaning into my legs and rubbing them affectionately. I can even hear a low humming noise similar to purr coming from her; she is definitely acting unusual...

Having a soft furry Flareon body rubbing into me like this was not helping my erection go away (which was still fairly noticeable, sticking straight up and not very well hidden by my loose fitting boxers), and it becomes quite the ordeal as I keep trying to face away from my lovey-dovey Flareon's constant caressings; turning around again and again the way she's not coming from as her head makes its way to my front side so she can't see the situation between my legs. Suddenly I feel her tongue lick my left foot, and she starts lapping me there repeatedly before swiftly moving to the right one; seemingly getting the water off of me that was on my skin there, something she would often do to help dry me off after a swim. Never very arousing before, this time as she licks me clean, I feel my penis jump up and down with each stroke of her tongue, and I become utterly compelled to sit down on a nearby rock as the pleasing sensation of her licks effect my body. 'This had never happened before when she cleaned me like this, what's wrong with me... Why do her licks make me feel so good?'

As my Flareon's tongue leaves my feet now to move higher and higher up my legs, she continues to lap any moisture from my legs she can get to while I slowly backpedal and sit down on small boulder. Going past my knees, which is where she was always forced stop her cleaning of me while I was in a standing position, she this time continues her licking forward and up the insides of my thighs; her laps and licks move closer and closer towards my pokémon induced erection as my legs seem to spread apart for her all on their own. Now the curious canine pokémon stops her tonguing of me for a second as she begins sniffing between my legs, her nose almost touching my penis as she takes in its unique scent before suddenly resuming her lickings upon my most sensitive area; a warm wet friction running along the base of my penis through the fabric of my boxers, the cloth becoming wet with saliva as she tries to gain access to it and the top portion and tip of my maleness pulses again and again against her touch.

'Oh my god... It feels amazing...' I think to myself as pleasure like no other rushes from every place her loving licker touches against; and I just have to feel her tongue pressed to that pleasure pole without any clothy obstructions…

Slowly taking off my boxers as my Flareon continues to lick enthusiastically along the base of my hardened shaft as if she were in a trance, eyes glazed over with a look of intensity as she keeps licking and licking through the fabric of the boxers, I slide them over my penis to remove them and enjoy the feeling of her warm wet licker pressed directly to my exposed flesh; it was like nothing would stop her or separate her from lapping at my member.

I thought I had loved her before... But now, as she was tonguing at my penis, I was starting develop a different kind of love for her… A love that made me want to return the pleasurable feeling she was giving me…

Underwear removed, my persistent pokémon places both of her forepaws on the inside of my thighs as she stands on just her hind legs before me; her tongue still out and sliding from the bottom of my maleness to the top in one fast lick while she changes positions. My Flareon starts moving her lapper back and forth along the top of my now completely exposed penis and it feels like heaven. Grabbing her red furred head that had popped up between my legs with my hands, I grip the fur near the base of here perky ears and begin to pet and play with them. Doing this only seems to encourage her, as my Flareon begins lapping and licking my member faster and harder, making sure to cover every inch of my member with her love licks to get as much flavor as she can from each spot before making her way to the next; paying special attention to the tip of my penis, going back to lap at that most sensitive spot every so often, I think that was her favorite.

I could feel my pleasure levels rising higher and higher with each of Flareon's licks on my member, and could tell I was about to reach some kind of peak. Suddenly her lappings of my penis stop and she removes her paws from my thighs, breaking contact between us completely to lay on the ground and begin licking her own crotch. My pleasure almost painfully subsides as my penis continues to jut up and down unattended.

"Flare..." She whimpers as she tongues at the fur between her hind legs laying on the ground before me with her right back paw lifted high into the air to give herself access to her furry fluff crotch, lapping at the area just as hard as she was at my sensitive penis.

"What's the matter girl?" I ask caringly. She responds by standing up and turning away from me, crouching down, she raising her hindquarters in the air and begins to wag her tail in some strange circular way, as if trying to fan her scent towards me. I did smell something emanating from her, a pleasant sweet smelling something... The stance she was in now was the same one she used try and encourage that Eevee from earlier to play with her, right before she got frustrated and did that new move on the clueless little fox.

I could see that Flareon's crotch where she had been licking herself was still wet for some reason. Any moisture on her usually evaporated In seconds, but the fur around that fluffy muff was still damp and unusually messy. The rest of her coat seems well kept and dry with the exception of that big thatch of fur between her hind legs, so I decide I better investigate the area and see if she was hurt there or something, and maybe see if female pokémon did actually have a vagina like humans did while I was down there...

Getting onto my hands and knees before my Flareon as she continues presenting her little Flareon butt to me, wagging her tail back and forth excitedly as I come closer to her, I begin to dig through that thatch of moist messy fur between her back legs with my hands; the area just under her tiny little tail hole. Brushing the fur away underneath that puckered orifice, there it was... "Oh my god... pokémon do have vaginas..." I tell her.

"Flare!" She replies happily, looking back over her shoulder at me intently as I continue to explore her furry behind. I could really smell the sweet scent she emitting now that I had uncovered her pokémon pussy, the same wonderful aroma that I could only faintly smell before as she waved her tail in my direction.

Keeping Flareon's crotch fur parted so her sex is still in view, I decide I will return the favor for what she did for me earlier. I love her, and I want to make her feel good too! Plus the smell her sex is emitting really makes me want to taste it, my mouth seems to salivate just at the thought of licking her there. Examining her red Flareon slit further, I notice it is kinda puffy and inflamed looking, and it's leaking some kind of strange liquids from the bottom; the same clear substance that she made a puddle of earlier after pummeling that Eevee with her crotch for a while. Was that normal for a Flareon? Maybe she's sick or something... I don't know, but I don't really care. Licking her there might even make her feel better if she's not feeling well! And I absolutely have to have beautiful Flareon feel what I did as she lapped at my sex.

Lowering my face to my pokémon's vagina so it was just inches away from her leaking lips, I give it a big lick from the bottom to the top. "Eon!" She yells giddily in response. No wonder it was dripping liquids, if her sex was any hotter it would have probably burned my tongue... But she seemed to enjoy the feeling of my tongue pressed to her incredibly hot pussy, and so did I. It tasted even better than the smell that advertised it had led on, so sweet and delicious. It was better tasting than cinnabuns fresh out of the oven but just as warm and with a uniquely different amazing texture. Her slit felt smoother and softer than anything I've ever felt, incredibly pleasing to the touch, and I could tell just how amazing it would feel to have my penis run along that fold. If only she'd let me...

Grabbing the top of her rump fur, I go back for a second taste, and a third, and a fourth. I will not stop until I have tasted every inch of her fiery inner Flareon flesh I can get to with my tongue. I wanted to return her pleasure licks in full, to make her feel as good as she made me feel.

Continuing to lick again and again at her slippery slit, making sure not miss any spot of her outer sex, It felt as though her vagina was gradually becoming less hot with each lap, I could also see her vagina was dripping much more Flareon juice than when I had started giving her attention there. I think I really was helping her out by doing this! She was overheated, and just needed another's touch to help her cool off.

Keeping Flareon's fluffy crotch fur away with my left hand, I slowly open the red lips of her sex with my middle and index fingers of my right hand to see what it's like on the inside; a small puff of steam escapes her heated opening and more sweet tasting fluids spill out of her vagina as I begin to part her heated opening. I can see that it's a dark fleshy shade of pink inside her vagina hole, and an even larger stream of trapped Flareon juices come pouring out from inside as I spread her slippery slit further.

"Flareon..." The pokémon sighs in relief as I open my her slit as wide apart as I can with my two fingers; just opening it up for her seems to have really helped cool her off.

Bringing my nose next to her tail hole, I begin to lick the inside of her canine cunny vigorously now, drinking any liquids that happen to splash in my mouth as I lap and lap at her slick inner sex, her flesh so smooth and soft inside pushing back against my mouth's organ again and again...

"Flareon... Flareon... Flareon..." She sighs in pleasure with each upward lap of my tongue inside her incredibly wonderful poké puss, her sex almost seeming as if it was trying to suck my tongue inside with each lick, trying to help me go deeper within her. I can totally see why people would want to do this sex thing, this gripping love hole would feel insane around my penis as it squeezed around it. Oh if only she'd let me stick it inside... I wanted to hear my pokémon moan in pleasurable with her Flareon poké speech like how that woman moaned as her Eevee moved his poké cock in and out of his trainer. I wanted her to feel that... I wanted us to feel that... I mean, if that's what she wants too...

"Okay Flareon, I'm done. This was fun though! If you ever wanted to... You know... Do what that Eevee was doing to his trainer earlier... I wouldn't mind trying that out too!" I tell Flareon, basically asking her if she wants to have sex with me. But she says nothing in response and just continues to stand there in her seductive presenting stance as if waiting for me to do something, her salivating slit dripping hot Flareon liquids to the ground.

"Grr... flare... grr... eon... grr..." Quickly turning around to face me, my Flareon then starts growling... At me! Her own trainer! Her friend!

"What! Did I do something wrong girl! I'm sorry!" I apologize.

Using a quick attack, I watch as Flareon dashes behind me lightning fast; all I could make out was an orange and white blur as she seems to vanish for a moment. Suddenly I feel her furry paws grip onto the top of shoulders from behind as the rest of her body impacts my back hard and forces me into a kneeling positing with my hands pressed to the ground. "Flareon!" She yells at me, then wiggles herself down my back to wrap her forelegs around my waist. Oh my god... she was getting ready to do 'that move' on me.

I could tell Flareon had bit into my t-shirt just as she did with the loose skin of the Eevee's neck as I feel her tugging at the cloth to help keep herself steady while she lays on top of me and casually begins humping her crotch into my butt, I guess trying to show me what she wanted me to do to her. Her wet furry thatch of fluff between her legs bumps into my balls with each of her thrusts, causing them to bounce back and forth against her incredibly soft crotch fur. This must have been what the Eevee felt too, and is what caused his poké penis to show up from wherever it was hiding in the first place... Her constant thumping was very arousing after all, and it was just too cute being taught what to do by my sex crazed pokemon.

If my Flareon wants my penis inside her that bad, I might as well help her out... Quickly taking off my shirt and removing it from her mouth before she can ruin it completely, I then turn around underneath my horny pokémon while she continues to hold me tightly with her forelegs so that I am now laying on my back. "Grr... Flareon... Grr..." She growls at me again as I stop her from being able to pummel my hindquarters with her crotch.

"It's okay, it's okay... I'll help you girl…" I tell her softly, trying to calm her down.

Grabbing on to either side of her behind with both hands, I push her forward, causing her to release her grip of me and over my body until my erect penis is just below her Flareon vagina and I stop her; I could tell her slimy slit was directly above my maleness, because it continues to drip it's liquids every few seconds, and they were now dripping right onto the tip of my hardened shaft and dribbling down the sides of it.

"Okay so... Sit girl. I mean... If that's what you want..." I tell her, making sure one last time that this was something she actually wanted to do with me.

"Eeeeeon!" She replies, then almost immediately sits down; my penis completely missing her hot hole and running straight up against her butt fur and into the base of her white furred tail.

"Hmm…" I say.

"Flareon grr..." She responds angrily.

"Okay, okay... So just let me help you put it in then." Grabbing either side of my Flareon's rump with my hands again, I now gently lift her up while slowly pushing her backwards against my penis so the tip can find her flaming folds.

"EON!" She howls at me as my penis pushes against a puckered orifice far too small to be her vagina...

"Sorry! Just a little... more... there!" I say as my member is met with the insides of flaming Flareon folds.

"Eon..." She sighs as my penis sinks into her warm and wet larger opening; going into her just slightly, about as deep as my tongue was able to go.

"Okay, so... Show me what to do girl..." I tell her, somewhat teasingly; I knew the basics of how to have sex, but having her try and show me was just too cute!

Letting go of her rump with my hands, her hindquarters falls down on top my penis, more of it being enveloped inside her and sliding into her slippery secrete Flareon opening.

"Flare! eon." She cries out in what I could tell was pleasure.

"You like that girl?" I ask, hoping this felt as amazing for her as it did for me.

"Flareon..." She replies with a yes; I can at least understand her yes and no poké speech, give me some credit!

Sitting down hard while impaled on my malehood, my dominating eon now begins to slowly take more of me inside her body; feeling my pokémon pleaser pole slide farther and farther into her wet tunnel as she puts all of her weight onto her hindquarters, her tight little Flareon vagina gripping and releasing my penis as she slowly takes its entire length into her body, more of it sliding in whenever it loosens until closing down hard in an all-encompassing embrace and preventing her from pushing any more inside.

"Flareon... This feels amazing..." I tell her.

"Flareon flare... EON!" She agrees and then howls as the last bit of my penis disappears within her dark pink vaginal flesh; her sex tunnel tightening around my entire dick now over and over again as It remains hilted within her, being hugged lovingly and sending more and more pleasure to my body with each squeeze of her inner walls.

The very female Flareon doesn't seem content to just leave my maleness inside her though as it's clenched upon repeatedly in her tantalizing tunnel, because now I feel her forepaws begin to back pedal against my chest until they reach my stomach, where she begins to push herself upwards and remove herself from my penis. Raising herself about half way off of my member, she stops and lets her body drop quickly like when I had first let go of her rump earlier. "Flare! eon..." She moans as my Flareon's sex is quickly filled with the entirety of my penis again. "Flare! eon... Flare! eon... Fare! eon..." She continues repeating the process three times before seeming to get tuckered out; the front portion of her body collapsing onto my chest as she breathes with her head just below mine, panting hard as she looks at me and I stare back adoringly.

Laying on top of me now, she wraps her forelegs around my torso and weakly tries to hump her crotch against mine in our awkward positioning which I doubt her species ever had sex in. My penis doesn't even leave the confines of her vagina as she manages to raise it only a tiny bit before slamming it back against me; her sex tunnel seeming to clench and un-clench around me desperately hard now, begging one of us to move my maleness back and forth through her folded Flareon walls.

"Would you like some help?" I ask

"Eee—eon..." She pleads. So I fold my knees and raise them upwards a bit so my feet can lay flat on the ground to give me some traction to push off of, when suddenly I feel Flareon give me a lick on my lips; kissing me the only way she knows how.

"Aww, I love you too girl!" I confess my love of her.

"Flareon!" She responds happily, wagging her tail back and forth excitedly as she lays on top of me with my penis deep inside her, helping to cool her off and make her feel better I hope.

My perfect pokémon's tongue soon finds its way to my lips again, and she laps and laps at them until I open my mouth and her Flareon licker to goes inside to meet my own tongue; I guess she knew how to kiss the human way as well! It feels amazing as her long pokémon tongue collides and rubs with my human one inside mouth, and I have an overwhelming need to run my fingers through her fur as she continues to kiss me.

Running both my hands along Flareon's sides, they find their way to the top of her head and I begin to stroke and play with her ears again as we continue our kiss and she continues her feeble pelvic thrusts into my crotch. "Flerrreeoon!..." She mumbles into my mouth as I quickly slide half of my penis out of her vagina and forcefully slam it back inside.

Starting to help Flareon with her humping now, she removes her tongue from my mouth and begins licking along the front and sides my neck lovingly as I also re-adjust. Moving my hands from the top of her head, I run my fingers along her back and down to the top of her rump, where my fingers then sink into her soft red fur and grip her lower back to prevent her from moving as my penis is pushed into her poké puss; her lapping of my neck felt wonderful, the feeling of my penis being massaged by her inner crotch muscles as it slides through her feathery soft Flareon sex even more so...

Withdrawing once more very slowly, her pokémon love hole panics as I try to leave; clenching and releasing incredibly fast around me. Suddenly I feel my penis get completely covered in Flareon waters that seem to come rushing out of her vagina at great speeds now. "Flaaaarreeeooon!" She roars loudly, stopping her licking of my neck to howl as her entire body vibrates against mine.

Gently I continue to take my penis out of Flareon with the intent to take it out her completely to see if she is okay, but before I can remove it entirely, I feel her lapping at my neck once more. "Flare... *lick* Flare... *lick*" As If asking me to 'please continue.' Anything for my Flareon! So I hilt my penis within her sex once more and listen for her grunts of pleasure. "Flare!... eon... Flare!... eon" She squeaks every time I refill her soft fluffy body with my penis; which is much easier now with the increased amount of juices that seem to come flowing out of her tunnel and dripping out of her slit, and I can feel her moisture as it flows down over my butt and onto the dirt covered ground, loving it oddly enough... Both of us were getting very sticky and dirty with our sexing, and we could definitely use another dip in that waterfall after this...

The position I was currently in as I humped in to my Flareon was very straining on my lower back, and I can sustain it no longer… So I make sure I am fully hilted within my Flareon. "Flare!" Then hold onto her upper back with my hands to push her against my chest as she remains gripping my body tightly with her forelegs, and slowly bring myself upright onto my knees; she didn't seem to mind at all as she simply continues to lap at my neck while I am shifting, as long as my penis was inside her, she seems perfectly happy and content.

Placing my left hand on the back of her head so I don't disturb her lapping of my neck, I keep my right one pressing her back body against me as I gently lay her down in the dirt; penis still poking my pokémon and ready to be pushed in and out of her oscillating orifice once again.

My bare chest pressed to my Flareon's soft furry one, I remove my hands from her back and head and place them on the top of her head near the base of her sensitive ears so I can play with them more as she lay on the ground and licks my neck in her own little world; my forearms and elbows lightly pressing into her sides now, I wanted to feel as much of her warm fluffy Flareon body pressed against my naked form as possible. Finally now in our new, more comfortable position, I begin to withdraw my penis from her fiery folds, and pull it out of her until just the tip is inside.

"Flareon!" She cries as I thrust my entire length into her all at once; I could tell she liked how that felt as much as I did.

Her back beings to slides against the dirt and her head is repeatedly pushed into the palms of my hands now as I thrust into her poké pussy as hard as I can again and again; all the while continuing playing with her triangular furred ears and head fur as she begins lapping at my neck harder in response, doubling her efforts and whimpering pleasurable sounding poké speak Flareon noises under me as I pull my pokémon in and out of her female entrance, my entire length disappearing and re-appearing inside her each time.

"Flare! Flare! Flare!" She cries out as I pump my penis in and out of her like a fury attack, again and again and again; her Flareon sex walls grabbing and squeezing my human penis, I can feel every contour of her inner pink flesh as It shuts down on me and I push through it hard, giving me pleasure like I've never felt. I will hump her all day if she wants me too, but I feel the pleasing sensations in my body start to build higher and higher inside me like before, and I can tell something big is about to happen...

"Flaaaarrrreeooon!" She cries under me, stopping her loving licks to tilt her head upwards and roar like she did earlier. Her body convulses and vibrates underneath mine as her vagina spasms around my penis, rapid fire clenching around as I thrust into her as hard as possible, arching my back as all the pleasure that had been building up falls over. My body seems to melt away in my Flareon's heat, and I slide my hands underneath laying form against the dirt, to wrap my arms around her chest and hug her tightly as I feel something shoot up from my penis and out of the tip to go deep inside my pokémon's belly.

It had to be that same white liquid attack that Eevee had used earlier that I was using now. Err... An ejaculation I mean, to fertilize a females egg like I learned about in school. Only my semen couldn't fertilize a Flareon's egg I don't think... If it was able to, that woman pokémon trainer from earlier better watch out for Eevee kits! That would be a hard one to explain to the doctor...

Breaking my hug with my extraordinary eon, I lift myself to my knees, pry myself from her forepaws she still has wrapped tightly around me, and just stare at her cute Flareon form as she lays on her back. Her forepaws now go straight up into the air without my body to hold onto, and she pants hard with her tongue lolled to the side, as if she had just fought an epic battle. My eyes trail down to her bottom half to find her legs spread wide open, my penis still deep inside my pokémon's vagina, the newly found pleasure hole between her legs. Her inner walls were still pulling at me to get me to continue humping into her... How much of this sex thing could she take! I can feel my maleness become softer after spraying my sperm inside her, I don't know if a mere human could keep up with her poké sex drive...

Slowly withdrawing my penis from my Flareon's sex, I watch as clear and white liquids come rushing out of her unplugged slit and onto the ground; a mixture of our after love remains... Standing up before her now, she begins rolling back and forth on her back in the dirt, mewling happily to herself. "Flare flare flare! Flare flare flare!" Just in her own little Flareon world. My penis, balls and inner thighs have been completely covered in sticky Flareon fluids at this point, which tended to come running out of her vagina as we practiced her new favorite 'attack' she was so eager to try out with me; not to mention my back picked up a coat of dirt right near the beginning of our training session. So it looked like it was back into the refreshing waterfall pool for me!

Slowly tiptoeing to the water's edge, I slowly lower myself into the cleansing waters, and slowly begin swimming to where the water was falling from the cliff above. I was desperately trying to not bring any attention to myself so I didn't want to disturb my Flareons little happy after sex wiggles on the ground. I am extremely tired after our love making and could use break, and If she did want more sexing, it looked like she wasn't above being a little forceful to get it...

Reaching the falling water of the waterfall, I lay my head just behind it against the indented rocks there, so I'm out of view of any horny Flareon. It was almost like a perfect natural rock bench for me to rest on back here! Closing my eyes, I try to relax a bit before she comes to find me, when suddenly I feel a presence and like someone was staring at me...

Re-opening my eyes, what seemed like only a few seconds had passed, I could see that I had now been surrounded in steam, and I knew what that meant. I hear a quiet panting to the left of me and slowly turn my head that way. "Flare!" My Flareon yips, her head cocked to the side curiously.

"Oh hey girl... You want to relax with me?" I ask pleadingly.

"Eon... Eon..." She tells me, swimming over to my head and grabbing onto it with her forepaws, then slides them down around my neck and wraps her forelegs my neck. 'Oh my god...' Was all I could think as she begins to hump the side of my arm, water splashing around like crazy as she thrusts herself into me.

"Okay, okay, okay..." I tell her, which gets her to stop humping me and release her hold. My infatuated Flareon now quickly swims towards the shore in the direction of our rock, the place where she had first licked my penis to start this whole ordeal. She must have figured out that pokémon and humans have the same equipment too at that point, like how I did when inspecting her own crotch. I wonder just how many trainers have sex with their pokémon, it certainly is fun! Just somewhat tiring...

I watch as my Flareon's little steam cloud floats out of the water and onto land, where it slowly dissipates to reveal a dry fluffy Flareon in the center of it; her forelegs legs to the ground and her behind high in the air with hind legs spread wide, tail wagging in a circular kind of motion again trying to waft her needy scent towards me as she did once before. Oh god... What have I gotten myself into…


End file.
